<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reprieve In A Bottle by GothMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366604">Reprieve In A Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth'>GothMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Party, Underage Drinking, making new friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes to a house party with people he's never met, to break out of his repetitive, lonesome and rather depressing routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reprieve In A Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiinotasha/gifts">Kiinotasha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously: 4,585k<br/>Previously: One Night Of Change In A Sea Of Routines</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overhearing about a party happening just around the corner from his house, Danny rubs his sore side and mutters, “fuck it, I’ve earned this”. Once he manages to get to his locker, through all the hustle and what not of high school hallways, pulling the door open with a sigh. What once was filled with pictures of him and his friends, with the occasional schoolwork; was now smeared with ectoplasm stains and had more weapons than anything school-related. Some days he wonders if that’s something to mourn over, or if it’s just for the best. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Sam and Tucker wave at him as they go to head out, talking amongst themselves. At one time he would have raced to join them, to complete the ‘Weirdo Trio’, but that’s in the past now. At first, after his accident, they were all too eager to play heroes and sidekicks. It was ‘cool’ and ‘fun’ and ‘badass’, and Danny was their <em>friend</em>. But now? They had futures to think about, they were growing up; and hero games were for kids. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Still in his own head, Danny sighs, “I can never leave it behind though, can I?”, he asks to the empty air, well aware he’ll get no response. He honestly prefers it that way, since he knows the answer is ‘yes’. But only in regards to him, not Sam or Tucker. His two once best friends had since distanced themselves from all things ghost fighting, and that included him. Relegating them to nothing more than close acquaintances. Heck, Tucker wasn’t even ‘Tuck’ anymore really; it hurt a little bit to think of him as ‘Tuck’ now, he’s over it though. So as it stood now, his enemies and Val were closer to him than Tucker or Sam. Shaking his head as he walks out, “at least Val and Phantom are on good terms now”. Sometimes he wants to tell her everything, but it’s just not worth the risk; and it wouldn’t be fair to burden her like that. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ducking out of sight Fenton becomes Phantom, invisibly and lazily flying home. Even to this day the skies are where he felt best, wind sailing through his hair. Feeling the pull of it down his back, and the way it flicked lightly off his heels. Filling him with a soft happiness that felt like it could last forever. Speaking softly and with a soft smile to match, “whimsy, that’s one word for it”, while gliding down to circle his house a few times. Phasing though his window he lands softly on his bed, legs crossed. Staring off towards his closet he ponders what to wear. “Sam always was the fashionable one...”, sighing as he eyes his phone. Shaking his head he decides against it, “it’s been too long, that bridge is pretty well gone”. You ask friends for random wardrobe help, not ‘acquaintances’. Though he does chuckle faintly over his accidental rhyming.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Standing up he strides over and just picks things at random, eventually deciding on a slightly coffee-stained white wife beater, black PVC pants, and an over-sized black leather jacket. Leather was durable, he’d own more of it if he had the money. Yanking out one of his few pairs of white sneakers devoid of any ectoplasm or bloodstains, he heads out the way he came in; through the window. He knows his parents won’t bother checking if he’s home, he never is, and they don’t bother asking anymore. Though he’s sure they still worry, and he knows they’re disappointed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That’s the way things go, over and over again. He stays out all night playing hero and comes home to disappointment in the morning. Gets sleep were he can, if he can; and does it again and again and again. Eventually, even his parents noticed the cycle, and after hearing the same excuses time after time, grew tired, they just washed their hands of him; just like everyone else. He can’t really blame them honestly. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Knowing full well this party is a genuine party, meaning alcohol will surely be involved; Danny looks to see if any of the liquor stores are in trouble. Most places have gotten into the habit of offering him free products when he helps them out; liquor stores included. He used to refuse it, being Mr. Hero and all, but now? Well let’s say some of his morals aren’t as tight-laced as they once were. He remembers his first time getting drunk off free alcohol, that Dan incident had certainly called for it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sighing, “well that’s just my luck, when I’m lookin’ for trouble there’s no trouble”, Danny goes to float off but spots some discarded alcohol outside, seeing no one around he decides to take it. Looking in the bag he realizes why, it’s three bottles of pumpkin spice liquor from the Halloween special, two months ago. Shrugging, “eh whatever, it’ll do”, beggars can’t be choosers after all. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He floats invisibly, having never left Fenton form, in front of the house; slowly watching the different people file in. All are familiar faces to him, he makes it a point to know every face and it’s corresponding name now, but most of these people have never really interacted with him as Fenton; or Phantom really. Which is all fine, he’s sure if they had, they’d all follow the cycle of leaving him behind one day. Looking around it’s clear this isn’t an A-List party since neither Paulina nor Dash are anywhere in sight. That’s perfectly fine by him, better even. With that little bit of information in mind, Danny floats behind a car and returns to visibility. Bag of booze in tow, he walks up to the door, sliding in with both hands in his pockets. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A few eyes look the uninvited newcomer up and down, but since this was a ‘plus-one’ party, everyone just assumes he was someone’s plus-one. Though the people that see him do quickly start gossiping, Danny is rather infamous in Casper High after all. Not only for his weird parents and extreme reaction to ghosts, but also for the ‘bad-boy’ label he’s earned for chronic tardiness, class skipping, and frequent destruction of school property. Even the genuine trouble makers at school look up to the sheer amount of property damaged he’s been labelled responsible for. His now darker fashion style effectively reinforces the ‘bad boy’ image. Someone off in a corner mutters to who’s probably his friend, “I mean how does someone even manage to burst every single water pipe in the entire school?”, said probable friends only responses is a lose, clearly intoxicated, shrug.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Chuckling, Danny places the bag on the counter and pulls all three bottles out, he can drink like the best of ‘em but he’s down to share. Sharing’s a part of caring right? Though he highly doubts many will want any, pumpkin spice liquor isn’t known for being particularly good. Smirking, maybe he’ll offer shots just to see peoples slightly displeased grimaces. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Some dude -Danny’s mind supplies the name Todd- comes up and claps Danny on the back, “dude, nice loot!”, then looking at the label he continues, “ah! Halloween shit, still right drinkable I’d say!”. Chuckling Danny smiles loosely, “might as well get what you can get, ‘s not like us highschoolers got cash out the wazoo”, smirking, “plus free is great, can’t go wrong there”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Todd, wide-eyed and clearly more excited than the situation calls for, “dude! Shit! That’s fuckin’ great! The world do ya a straight solid tonight!”. Todd immediately twists off the cap, flicking two solo cups up off their stacks, he pours the both of them a cup full. Todd takes his up instantly and nods it at him, while Danny just chuckles and lifts his own up; taking a solid full swig. Todd, eyebrow raised and clearly impressed, follows suit only to cough after, “dude, you must clearly be used to shit liquor. Fuckin’ power to ya man”. Danny, grinning widely, “well ‘s not like I can buy it, so frees what I always got”, plus it made for a good cheap pain killer when needs be must. Todd shakes his head, “I feel ya man, I feel ya”, walking over to the cupboard he pulls out a different bottle, “try this on for size, guaranty it’s better”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny laughs as Todd pours the drink, “‘s not hard to accomplish!”. Todd tossing the quarter-filled solo cup over, Danny catches it one-handed without even putting his original drink down. Promptly draining all the contents into his mouth, swishing it around a bit, “some pretty decent cherry whiskey you got”, which earns a wide grin from Todd. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Man you really must be a serious baddie, knowin’ your liquor and ownin’ it like that. Ya didn’t even flinch from straight shit”, slapping his hand on the bottle, “shit’s 45%. Way higher than that 15% shit most folks drink straight”. Pointing at Todd, Danny speaks though a laugh, “eh buddy. Don’t diss the neon coloured sugar drinks. That shit’s worth it just for the aesthetic alone”. That, and every ecto-liquor he’s ever seen was neon; mind you, it also glowed. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“True dat, true dat...”, Todd grins as he takes another swig of the pumpkin spice drink. Looking over Danny’s rim he realizes Danny’s completely drained it. Todd, impressed, mutters, “damn son”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Walking up one lady -Jamey, Danny recalls, and she’s either missing her shirt or chose not to wear one; eh, all the power to her- smiles at the four new bottles sitting on the counter. “Oi! Tis the senior baddie! And look at that! He’s already earned a lick of the good shizza”. Chuckling Todd turns to her, “boy-o here brought three bottles and he downed a full cup straight in the time it took me to get the whiskey out”. Whistling Jamey turns to Danny clearly pleased, “you are <em>so</em> joining us for beer pong, we’re doin’ that shiz with cheap watered down vodka!”. Raising an eyebrow Danny replies, “that’s, like, completely awful. You guys just looking to forget your entire lives in one night?”, with a smirk he continues, “sign me the fuck up”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The guy who just followed in behind Jamey -looks to be Brendon, could be his twin Sheldon; but he smells more like Brendon- looks genuinely shocked by Danny’s eager reply, “pal, you know that stuffs horrible, especially with dirty ping-pong ball slime added in. Only folks who agree to that nightmare either like to suffer or don’t know any better?”. Danny just smirks, “well I guess I’m a glutton for punishment then. ‘s not any worse than broken ribs or a collapsed lung”, Danny finishes his statement off with an intentionally loose shrug. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jamey starts animatedly laughing and Brendon goes bug-eyed. Jamey, catching her breath, “Oi man, you’re a right riot!”. While Brendon just whispers to her, “who the Hell is this kid?”, however everyone can hear him. Drunk and quiet do not mix. Todd laughs, “man here’s Danny-dude, as in the <em>Fenton boy</em>”, Todd shoots Brendon a knowing look. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Oh shit really?”, at Danny’s smirk Brendon turns to him, “dude, everyone, like, <em>knows you</em>. Well not <em>knows</em> knows but knows of. Ya know?”. Danny, chuckling, “yeah I sure do. Be plain fucked if I didn’t”. Todd laughs loudly at that, “that would be one Hell of a thing, wouldn’t it?”, earning a round of agreeing nods. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny, Todd, Brendon and a new guy who prefers to go by Jason instead of his real name; sit lazily around a table, with crackers and tuna sandwiches on it. “Dude, why no pretzels? You gots to have pretzels”, Danny waves his hand around the, frankly inadequate, food. Jason jerks his head up off the table, “bra, righhh? It’s, like, gotta, like always ya?”. Todd leans over and smacks Jason’s arm, “man did you like pound shit before ya got here or sometin?”.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“HA! All dasss erry day”, Jason tries to finger gun but falls out of his chair instead. Danny just watches the guy collapse with a humoured expression, “I would catch ya but you practically threw ya self at the floor”, and chuckles. Jason just mock glares from the floor, “likssss youv gets the relexes for da!”. Todd smirks down at the downed boy, “I, I don’t knows bout tha, boy-o here’s a bucket of badassery”, as he slaps a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Danny waves lazily at him, “I ain’t nottin’ tha greeat”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Man, dude, you drank ones of yas bottles all to ya self in, like, on hooir“.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Shizza, ya boys already plowed though ta muh?”, Jamey calls as she comes over from behind. At the sight of Todd jabbing a finger at the counter she wobbly walks -though clearly attempting to walk straight- over and inspects the empty bottle, with a new one already half drained. Tapping it, she points at Danny, “pong pong time nows. Befor ya dies on us”. Danny just smirks and mutters, “too late”, as he wanders after Jamey. Todd gets up and shakily heaves Jason up, dragging him across the ground, “gets up ya lazy git”. But he keeps dragging him as Jason mutters, “naw, me’s goods”. Brendon rolls his eyes, “pal we <em>have</em> to see this”, as he kicks at Jason’s feet, nearly tripping himself in the process. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>As Jamey enters the room she goofily pushes a crying girl off the table. Lily -that’s the girls name Danny notes- just flops unceremoniously to the floor; no break in her tears. Danny notices she’s muttering, “my shiirttts jus too comf comf”, he chuckles to himself. Brendon staggering to the side, eyes Lily and looks up to Danny, “ya pal she always da way”. Danny just looks at him, “wea”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jason, from the ground, laughs so hard Todd drops his ass. Losing the weight, Todd staggers over, crashing right into Danny, sending them both sprawling across the floor. Danny could have easily avoided him or caught him, but couldn’t be bothered. Someone shouts, “dog pile!”, in the background, as multiple people descend on top of the downed boys. Turning into a mass of tangled limbs and laughing faces. Danny can’t help but think this is one of the best days he’s had in a very long time. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Eventually, the mass gets separated as Jamey yells for “pong timey whimey”. A few of the less inebriated guests help set up as other folks just flop around or attempt to not make asses of themselves. Danny rights himself easily with barely a wobble, earning another impressed look from Todd, “dude, man, you aight uckin’ solid”. Danny smirks, “y’all gots to drown me in shit to make me loss ma feets”. From beside him Brendon chuckles, “maybe we ight do tat”, and kicks Danny’s feet lightly. Danny gives him a mock challenging look, “bring it buckaroo”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Eh O boys, shizza reds. Gets yas bits over”, Jamey points mock angrily at the floor next to her. Danny smoothly glides over as Brendon almost smoothly walks over as well. On the other side is two girls, Lisa and Elle, and one dude, Rascal. Rascal angrily yanks the ping pong ball into his own hand and glares at Danny’s team. Danny frowns, immediately not a fan of this guy. Rascal snaps, “whatzza the matter jacket, me scary?”. Danny just rolls his eyes, not bothering to dignify that with a response. Which only serves to annoy Rascal. Rascal violent whips the ball at the cups, knocking two over but managing to sink it in one. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jamey shouts, “Oi yaz cunt! Ya drinkz what yaz spillz”. Rascal flips her off and ignores her, which Danny is having precisely none of. Uncrossing his arms, Danny drinks the dunked cup down and immediately swishes the ping pong into a cup. Then glaring at Rascal, “I suggest ya do it buddy”. Rascal just sneers as Elle drinks the dunked cup, “was ya gonna makes me?”, then leaning forward threateningly. Danny pulls his arms behind him, letting his jacket slide cleanly off, “don’t sees why nots”, Danny cross his scarred and muscular arms and flexes purely to make a point. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Todd stares at him from the side lines bug-eyed, “daaaaaaammmnnnnnnn, son!”. Jamey looks over and pokes his arm, “Christ man, wha cha made o? Fuckin’ steel?”. Rascal suddenly looks less vicious and just puts his hands up in mock surrender, “fuckin’ fine pal, don wanna fuckin’ die, ight?”. Rascal goes over and has the two cups he spilled filled, placing them back on the table. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny quirks an eyebrow, “and...?”. Rascal growls but gets two cups of the watered down vodka and chugs ‘em. Trying to masculinely cover up the coughing afterwards as Danny smirks at him; least he didn’t cop out. Both Elle and Lisa look pretty damn pleased. Clearly, they’ve been dealing with the jerks shit all night. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>During Rascal’s little ‘lesson’ with Danny a few more shots had been sunk and many more had been missed. Eventually Jamey is utterly fucked up and Danny just looks at her, “ight no mores for you, I’s gots dis”. She weakly whacks his arm, “Oi ya ight, ya ight.”. As she flops down in a beanie bag chair, while another girl, Jasmine, curls up on her stomach. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Eventually, Lisa taps out too and by the time the last ball’s sunk only Elle, Brendon and Danny are still going at it. Brendon gives Danny a wobbly clap on the shoulder for a job well done, “pal, you tru-truely are a best”..... “beast”. Chuckling, Danny walks back to the kitchen for a change in alcoholic pace, with Brendon’s arm slung around his shoulders. Rascal and Todd both follow him as well, Rascal leaning on the wall as he walks in an attempt to look less fucked up. For a blowhard mock tough-ass he sure is a lightweight. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Plunking Brendon down in a chair, Danny goes to pour himself something new, Todd rushes past him barely staying afoot, “naw dude, like fuck, how are ya not diein’ ear?”. Danny smoothly side steps and ducks under him, snagging the neck of a bottle. Giving the bottle a little spin, he brings it to his lips and straight chugs what’s left. Finishing the bottle he plops it down next to the other two empty pumpkin spice bottles, “so, Is jess der few beer?”. As Todd and Rascal just look at him dumbfounded. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Brendon, turning his head to face Danny, “if I ever neess sa drink drinks buds ta chrush odda uni kissss, I’mma brinssss yas”. Lily, having composed herself, walks into the kitchen, “I heards some was sayin’ beer?”. She holds up three beers as Danny smiles wide and sticks both his hands out, opening and shutting them rapidly. Lily rolls her eyes and hands him one,<em> only one,</em> “I think I’ll keeps these two”, pointing out not unkindly, “ya drunk honey”. Brendon smiles up at her, so she rolls her eyes, “yous definitely not getting one”, as she also slides into a chair. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny eyes her as he pops the cap off with his finger, (a couple people muttering “show off” in the background), “you seems muah bets”. Lily, shaking her head at his little stunt, “I know my limits, not sure you do.” Danny smirks immediately, “says ta girl who was crying on ya tabs over shirts”. She lightheartedly wags a finger at him. As Danny continues, “‘sides, I knows my lims. And ta dons exists”. Todd slaps his back, “sure man, sure”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Todd sits down and takes one of the beers as Danny decides to stand outside for a bit. Moving so silently no one notices at first. But after a little bit Todd scans the room, looks back and to the door, shaking his head he staggers over to the door. Someone whose drunken that much shouldn’t be left alone, and boys got a lonely vibe to him; reminds him way too much of his late older brother for his liking. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Outside, Tucker and Sam had just so happened to decide to take a midnight walk as Danny was outside himself, on the front steps craddeling a beer. Eventually, the two walk past him on the other side of the road, as is typical for Danny’s luck, they see him and he sees them. They stare wide-eyed at him, having never known Danny to drink (Danny would say it’s not like they know him at all anymore anyway, so what do they know), as Danny just lifts the bottle up obscuring his view of them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Todd comes out to join him on the steps and they clink bottles, both taking a swig as Tucker and Sam shake their heads before walking off. Danny sighs as he watches their backs go. Todd leans over, “know ‘em?”, and nearly falls into Danny’s lap. Danny gives a dark chuckle that says more than he probably wants it to, “sorta, ussssed ta be tigh, ya kno? Shit’s past doe”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Man tha the piss, man”, shrugging, Todd continues, “fuck erm I guess. Ya cool ya cool”, nodding curtly then genueinly asking, “mmmm I cool?”. Danny gives a more light genuine chuckle, “ya ya you right ight. I gives ya a thumbsss erup”. Grinning Todd jumps up and almost falls off the steps, “sweeeeeet”. Todd walks up one step but turns and grabs Danny’s shirt yanking him back in limply. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Danny gets flopped down at the table with the other three. Jamey waddles in, noticing the table and promptly shouts, “story times!!”, as she slams her stomach onto the table causing Brendon to jolt up. Danny leans over the table and quickly wraps an arm around her upper chest just before she falls on her ass. Turning his head to Todd, “wants ta gets sa char?”. Todd nods curtly as he pushes a chair under her while giving Danny a slightly surprised looked, “dude man, yaint kind bout dems reflex”. Danny just chuckles as he leans back into his chair, “I’s pulls quicker moves while bleedin’ outs likes ta faucet”. Rascal just stares are him unsure if that was a joke or not. Meanwhile, both Todd and Jamey say, “okay yas, we needs stories”. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Just as Brendon is going on about that one time he accidentally ate three bees, the door swings open, revealing one Jazz Fenton. Danny cranes his head back over the back of his chair as Todd lifts an eyebrow, “sweet, lassie. Yas bits late. ‘Tis like three a.m?”. Jazz walks up behind Danny and glares down at him, “they told me where they spotted you, you know. And what you were up to”. Danny just shrugs, head still tilted over the chair. Jamey whispers, “Oooooooooooo, draaaammmmaaaaa”, to Lily as Rascal smirks. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I can’t believe you Danny, it’s freaking Wednesday morning! You know who drinks on Tuesday nights?”. Danny just shrugs again, with a playful smile across his face. Todd is impressed once again by this kid. Jazz throws her hands up, “Christ Danny!”, as she turns to the side frustratedly. Brendon comes to Danny’s defence, “lady, this man ight. Fuckin’ hands shit likes builds house erry days.”. Todd jumps in, “straight man yah, tough mother dis one. Who care what day it be, everybody needs ta load off, ya know?”. Rascal mutters to himself about ousting the party crasher but is far too keen on seeing what she’ll do to the guy who one upped him and everyone else. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jazz stares at the lot of them, “no, you all are clearly too young to be drinking-“. Rascal cuts in at this, “eeey now drinking laws vary so I say straight fuck it’ll. It’s all traaaash”. Jazz looks to the boy, “there’s a reason for those laws you know”. She goes to start up again but Todd points his beer bottleneck at her, “come now lassie, no need ruinin’ anyone’s night, ight?”, shrugging, “it ya so worried about boy-o ovar der then juss stay put”, turning back around, “we’s ain’t goin’ no whares”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny, head tilted still back, just starts chuckling as Jazz sighs. “Someterms ya juss gots spice shiz up, Jazzypants”. Jazz looks at him eyes widening, she mutters, “break the cycle of repetition... I guess maybe a break from doing the same things all the time isn’t such a bad idea for him”. Danny slaps a hand lightly on her head, speaking loudly, “I cans hears ya, ya know”. Causing Jamey to giggle; as Lily eyes Jazz, nodding. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jazz eventually settles in next to the girls, though clearly none too pleased. She grows even more displeased as the story telling goes on. Horrified and bothered by almost every story both Danny and Rascal tell, and by a couple from Todd. She also quickly comes to realize Lily is the ‘mom friend’, as Lily hands out slightly drunken advice to the others. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>For a bit Rascal and Danny exchange increasingly extreme stories, like a battle of who’s-life-has-fucked-who-more. Rascal is eventually left both stunned and awed as Danny tells the story of the time he literally got disembowelled in the empty Casper high English class (by Skulker but he doesn’t say that). “My god fuck, how’d ya even survive that bullish? And did you say ya fuckin’ clean up the mess ya self. The fuck pal, even I ain’t gots ta balls for dat”. Jamey smirks at Rascal. “What! I aints fraids to says dat. Even fuckin’ soldiers aren’t that fucked ‘n ballzy”. Danny just shrugs, “dumb fuckin’ lucks is what”, as he finishes off the last of the beer. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Eyeing the cabinet where Todd stuck the cherry whiskey. Todd notices, “dude fuck, not happenin’ mate. Ya should bes deads right now”. Shaking his head as Danny makes a sad puppy dog face. Danny turns back to Rascal, “couldn’ts leave mess ‘n shit for mornin’ kiddies ta see. Aints the firsts and won’ts be lasts”. Everyone looks at him slightly shocked.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Todd shakes his head in disbelief, “dude that’s pretty shit, no wonder ya so damn good at bottles. If I was ya I’d be constantly in the bottom of a fuckin’ bottle”. Danny just cheerily smiles, “if shit wasn’t so fucks I’d be bored. Ya gets used to livins on ta highwire”. Rascal nods, “I get ya the pal. Life’s a fuckin’ trash heap of piss and fist fightin’. But shits a fuckin’ right wild ride”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Danny and Rascal come out of the conversation with a new appreciation for each other and the way life has dealt them both some pretty honestly shit cards, so they go about swapping numbers. No one really notices though as Jasmine staggers in asking for a bathroom looking like she’s going to vomit. Jazz, Lily and Danny all rush to help her, though Danny is clearly not entirely balanced and gets glared at by Jazz. Lily goes to tell him to sit back down but he slurs, “not likes seny you’d coulds stopped me”. The girls just sigh -Jazz well aware of his hero complex and Lily not about to claim to be able to push around the kid built like a brick shit house- and let him help Jasmine to the bathroom. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Todd chuckles, “dude quite the gent ain’t he?”. Rascal muttering in response, “ya, kinda fucked really. Life goes roun in fucks ya reals goods and ya still trees errryone rounds ya like der fuckin’ saints in troubles and ya fuckin’ soupman”. Brendon whacks his arm, “‘s juss jell-o, yous Mr. grump grumps and angras bir. While he oft laughin’”. Todd nods, “man treats sufferin’ and pain like it’s his personal straight ill joke”. Rascal points a finger at Todd, “an dats fucked pal. No ones can dos that and not fuckin’ crash. Ight”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jamey sighs, “Oi, lovely boy that mate, fuckin’ juggernaut too. But yah he’s gonna lose it like dis. I’ve figures outs ain’t no one invited his ass.-”. Todd cuts her off, “well I’m invits him now so dude’s good”. Her glaring at Todd, she continues, “I ain’t sayin’ he ain’t. That fuck needs dis shizza”. Todd shrugs, not even willing to look sheepish for the misunderstanding. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>While Danny saunters back over, leaving the girls to soothe Jasmine. Rascal smirks, “so gots any more wild fuck stores to fuckin’ wows us?”.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The girls come back just as Danny’s finishing up a story about the time he got impaled in the leg by a chunk of rebar (actually an ecto-proof spear but he doesn’t say that), had his hand ran over (by Technus but he doesn’t say that), and then accidentally set himself on fire. When his knife, which he was using to cut through the pole (ectoproof spear), became a damn good flint. All in about half an hour. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Brendon mutters, “dude, I thinks ta eiter world hats ya”, boarderline passed out, to Danny. Chuckling Danny smiles, “yah, ya think the world wats me deads”. Which earns him an eye-roll from Jazz. Lily, noticing, mutters to her, “he makes a lot of morbid jokes don’t he?”. Shaking her head sadly Jazz replies, “always, sometimes I think it’s a coping mechanism”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“And other times?”, Lily pushes. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Other times I believe he’s just repeating himself, because doing the same things over and over is all he knows and all he’s got”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lily glances at Danny sadly, “then if you asks me, this sitch is good for him”. Looking at Danny’s goofy but genuine grin, Jazz sighs, “you may have a point...”, and trails off. Lily digs into her bag pulling out some paper and writes her, Jamey’s, Todd’s and Brendon’s numbers on it, pushing it over to Jazz. “You hold on to it, from what I’ve heard that guys dranken enough to kill a horse or two”. Looking at the paper Jazz sends a slightly quizzical look. Lily chuckles softly, “in case he ever, you know, needs another ‘break in the cycle’”. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jazz nods stuffing the paper into her purse, “honestly, he needs a break every day. Hell, he deserves a break every day for the rest of his life. But even if everything let him go, he’d never stop”. Looking out the window away from the group Jazz softly says, “he’ll be stuck in his loop forever”. Lily frowns with a level of understanding at that, neither girl noticing Todd frowning for a second too before talking merrily with Danny again. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>End.</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Rinse and repeat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>